Pta Sans (The beginning)
by Nullus31
Summary: The beginning of Sans going to the PTA. Please comment
1. Chapter 1

After the pacifist ending of Undertale, Toriel starts raising Frisk and gets her dream job as a teacher. Part of her duty includes attending the PTA meetings that take place every Monday. After each meeting, Toriel comes home to Frisk exhausted and usually doesn't want to talk about what happened in the meetings,but this time it was different.

"Mom how was the meeting today?" Frisk signed.

"Ugh it was horrible. Today there was this stay at home mom named Linda who came to the meeting with her son Billy, one of your classmates, and she kept digging into me for being a monster and about some other school policies."

"Wow." Frisk signed, "She sounds really annoying. Mom why don't you ask Sans to go to the PTA meeting instead of you? You can send a substitute, right?"

"Hmm that is not a half bad idea," said Toriel.

Later that night after eating dinner Toriel calls Sans and Papyrus' house. Ring! Ring!

"Sans pick up the phone" said Papyrus.

"Why don't you do it?" said Sans who was lying on the couch.

"Because I am making Spaghetti!" screamed Papyrus.

"Definitely looking forward to that," said Sans sarcastically.

Sans goes to pick up the Phone.


	2. Chapter 2

One week after the phone call, it is time for this week's PTA. To the surprise of everyone in the meeting the kind loving Goat-woman is not there but a skeleton is there in her place, and instead of the wonderful tasting butterscotch-cinnamon pie, there was spaghetti. As soon as everyone took their seat, the PTA meeting began.

"So as you all have probably noticed by now Toriel is not here," said Sans, "I will be her representative for this week. So if the leader of the PTA would kindly stand up and get this meeting started that would be wonderful." Linda stands up and says the first thing that is on the agenda for the PTA meeting. Some of the other grown ups say their responses to the topic while Sans starts to zone out and back in again for most of the meeting until the last thing that Linda says:

"l don't like the fact that there are so many monsters in our schools. We should kick them out and make them get their own schools."

Then her friend and lackey in the PTA, Helen, continued by saying, "I saw some monsters going through my garbage recently. I don't want garbage people in our school systems."

Sans cut in, "Well I can't say that this shocks me." Everyone was now confused. "I mean, look at Linda's devil spawn play with the other children during the meeting; he has been pushing around Monster Kid this whole time." Everyone turns to see as Billy pushes Monster kid to the ground and walks over him just to get some more food.

"That is not something natural, that is something racist that is learned at a dysfunctional home. I mean you all saw what happened there and you say we are the monsters. Well I see it the other way around, Linda."

After that show the people of the PTA voted "no" on banning the monsters from the school. Then after the PTA meeting ended Sans walked up to Monster Kid's parents and asked,

"Hey how about I bring Frisk next time so that way you don't have to play with that devil spawn Billy anymore? Sound like a good idea?"

Monster Kid exclaimed, " Yo! That would be AWESOME!."

"Ok kid will do."

Then Sans walked up to Linda and Billy and said, "Linda you bring up a proposition like that again and you will have a very bad time." His left eye started to glow. He walked away leaving the fear of God in the parent and child.


	3. Chapter 3

After the PTA meeting Sans visits Toriel's house to tell her about it. Sans walks up to the front door and knocks. Toriel opens the door.

"Hey Tori," says Sans.

"Hello Sans. How was the PTA meeting?" Toriel asks as she lets him into the house.

"Meh, it was ok," Sans says as he walks into the house and takes a seat on the couch next to Frisk. "There was one really irritating housewife named Linda. She tried to pull a stunt to get rid of all the monsters from the school, but the PTA voted no and I don't think that she will do it again."

Toriel asks, "Is she still alive Sans?" with a judgemental look that she uses only for Asgore.

"Yes, of course she's still alive!" says Sans panicky. "I mean it's not like I am a serial murderer or something."

Frisk tugs on Sans' sleeve and signs, "Is she really?"

Sans responds, "What do you think, that I will lie to you?"

"Maybe," Frisk signs back.

"Ugh, let me get back to what I was saying. So this really annoying housewife and her child were bullying monster kid through the whole meeting and at the end he helped me repeal the monster ban by pushing over MK. Then after that I talked to Monster Kid and told him I would bring Frisk next time."

" But Sansss," says Frisk in their tiny voice.

"No buts. Monster Kid needs you there and do you want me to be a liar? I promised you would come."

"No," says Frisk softly.


	4. Chapter 4

The following Monday many of the participants are missing from the PTA meeting because of something that they ate. So only a few people are at the meeting which includes Linda and Helen who didn't trust the monster food, Monster Kid and his parents who are regular patrons of Papyrus' Spaghetti Shop, and Sans and Frisk. Oh and Jerry came too. The kids went off to play somewhere in the library as the PTA meeting started. But that wasn't the only thing that changed, there were also a small amount of baked goods there for a bake sale fundraiser that was coming up soon and the PTA was in charge of making the food and setting up for it.

Linda begins the meeting by saying, "Okay for this PTA meeting we have to get the bake sale ready and so as was said during the last meeting if you were listening," she begins to glare at Sans who is watching MK and Frisk play around the library, "we had to bring baked goods today and since there is only five of us today because of someone's food," again she glares at sans who is watching Monster Kid and Frisk read books about wizards and monsters, "WE WILL HAVE TO MOVE IT BACK A WEEK!" This time she screams into the side of Sans' skull to get his attention.

Sans responds, "Sheesh Linda, you don't have to scream at me. I thought that you HUMANS would enjoy some of my brother's spaghetti, and I definitely know that the spaghetti last week is better than the yellow colored bricks you brought in this week."

"FUUUUUUU," begins Linda.

Sans replies, "Ah ah ah Linda there are children around." Linda growls at Sans.

Then Sans says, "We can ask a friend if they can bake some things for us to raise money for the school if you aren't afraid of monster food," while looking at Linda smiling because he knows that she won't be making any other remarks for the rest of the night. As the PTA meeting is about to end no one can leave because Jerry is still in the room and is looking right at them. The monsters figure a way around him by going out the windows while Linda and Helen are still stuck in there distracting Jerry. Three of the most annoying people just got ditched.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Sans rides his miniature three wheeled bike down to the local spider bakery run by the leader of the spiders, Muffet. The bell rings as a spider drops from the ceiling and hands Sans the menu. Upon entry the smell of baked spider goods hits Sans' nose. He walks up to the counter, his shoes get spider web on them which is all over the floor and rings the bell. Three spiders crawl out and a sweet kind soft voice says, "I'll be there in a minute."

After a few seconds a purple humanoid spider wearing a puffy pink blouse with black tights comes down and says, "Welcome to Spider Bakery. What can I get for you?"

"Can you give a handout for the local school district?" asks Sans.

"A HANDOUT!" shouts Muffet in astonishment.

"Well I am not asking for it for free, but you know, just a hand out from a successful business to help out." Sans says. "What if I give you something in exchange for the pastries?"

"Fine," Muffet says turning her head up in disgust. "What I want is a cooking television show."

"Ok. Can do," Sans responds calmly. "I just need to make a phone call."

hey guys thanks for the support but i will be taking a break from PTA Sans for a while. Sorry :)


End file.
